A Clumsy Romance
by gunman
Summary: When Shinji moves away from Tokyo-3, he arrives in Kyoto, enrolls in college, and meets the clumsy but kindhearted Taeko Minazuki.


_**A CLUMSY ROMANCE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ai Yori Aoshi or their characters.

Summary: When Shinji moves away from Tokyo-3, he arrives in Kyoto, enrolls in college, and meets the clumsy but kindhearted Taeko Minazuki. Romance ensues.

Authors Notes: When I first read the Ai Yori Aoshi manga's, I realized that I wanted to write a crossover with Eva. (I do a lot of crossovers with Eva, I know) But the key to this was, who do I pair Shinji up with? After some thought, I decided on Taeko Minazuki only because Tina was too much like Misato and Miyabi was too much like Asuka. Mayu was written up to be way too involved with Kaoru and Chika is way too young at this point. And let's face it, any one who knows Aoi knows that she only has eyes for Kaoru Hanabishi. This is also another response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

Also, it is important to know that the first half of this story was intended to be the third chapter. Instead, and for the sake of convenience, I decided to turn it into a first chapter in order to establish the relationship more. The rest of the story leading up to all this, is the flashback. And just so everyone knows, Shinji is now 20 years old in this story.

And just so everyone knows, right away, here are some brief profiles for the characters.

**Kaoru Hanabishi** (Honjo)-main protagonist of the Ai Yori Aoshi series. Brown hair, blue eyes, college student at Meiritsu University and fiancé of Aoi Sakuraba (though this is not official) who knew the girl when they were both children. Hard working, kind, fairly optimistic, and helpful. He is an average individual, not given to emotional outbursts like most 'harem anime' characters. (Though he does have his moments)

**Aoi Sakuraba**-the only daughter of a wealthy family, Aoi was raised to be a proper Japanese woman and is sometimes referred to as the Yamato Nadeshiko (traditional Japanese beauty) She wears traditional kimono's everywhere she goes. She is kind, polite, cheerful, amazingly talented in a variety of fields (cooking, cleaning, etc) and puts 100% of herself into her work. Even the most menial of tasks she takes pleasure in. She is often shy and demure, but has a mild temperament and a strong willfulness. Short bluish hair, blue eyes.

**Miyabi Kaguarzaki**-Aoi's guardian since childhood. A tough-as-nails samurai-like workaholic, she shows various signs of being a very deeply compassionate person. She is multi-talented (she is a diligent business woman, a certified fitness instructor, and has taken over several jobs in the summer mansion where the group stays: handyman, cook, housekeeper, security guard, etc) and has a penchant for overprotectiveness especially around Aoi. Has long pinkish-purple hair, brown eyes, incredibly athletic, and some even say beautiful. While she works for the Sakuraba family, she has proven that her loyalty is to Aoi and her happiness, if nothing else. She also hates insects.

**Uzume the ferret**-A white-furred ferret that Tina bought and brought him to the mansion, which ended up taking a liking to Miyabi almost from the start. He is playful, curious and even mischievous, but seems to be helpful in several matters including making the others laugh and smile. Was given the name 'Uzume' due to the legend of Amo-no-Uzume, the goddess of Japanese Mythology who was responsible for luring Amaterasu out of the Heavenly Cave. (Aoi suggested this after the ferret waited and scampered and pawed at Miyabi's door to get her to come out, after Miyabi was embarrassed by being frightened by a cockroach)

**Tina Foster**-An American girl (possibly from Texas) who was raised in Hakata, Japan most of her life and is constantly haunted by the fact that she can never truly fit into either American or Japanese society. Long blond hair, blue eyes, outspoken, cheerful, has a good capacity for alcohol, is a little whiny, loves animals and Kaoru, though she has never actually told him. She will tease him repeatedly but genuinely cares for him. She also has a running competition with Mayu over Kaoru, much to his chagrin and pain.

**Taeko Minazuki**-A sweet but clumsy red-headed girl with a taste for the supernatural, she is the live-in maid at the Sakuraba Mansion (after getting kicked out of her own apartment for causing trouble and accidents) and is a member of the Meiritsu University photography club. She is not afraid of scary things, has training as a miko, and loves to put chocolate on everything, including fish. A running gag of the series is that she has bigger breasts than any of the other girls, which apparently are still growing, as well as her constant clumsiness that causes many things to be destroyed. Long red hair, brown eyes, often wears glasses. She also cares for Kaoru, though it is mostly a crush.

**Mayu Miyuki**-A spoiled rich-girl whose parents are constantly away on business, Mayu's only desire is to have someone love her. Since her parents are always away, she looks to Kaoru to fill the void in her life due to an incident on her 12th Birthday in which Kaoru tried to cheer her up. She is a couple years younger than Tina and Taeko, speaks both English and Japanese, and apparently is smart enough to bypass several grades in order to attend college with Kaoru and the others. She has a running rivalry with Tina, apparently since they are mirror opposites to each other, and both are in love with Kaoru. Dark purple hair, blue eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Seaside Romance Pt. 1**

The seven people stood and looked out over the wide, blue ocean from the sea road. Five beautiful young women, two handsome young men, and a ferret on a leash.

"WE'RE HERE!" Tina Foster shouted. "IT'S THE BEACH, Y'ALL! THE BEACH! THE BEEEEEEACH! KAORU, IT'S THE BEACH! THE BEACH!"

"I know that, Tina. I'm here too." Kaoru Hanabishi said.

"You just keep talking, don't you?" Mayu Miyuki said dismissively.

"Oh, Yeah, Someone Who's Already Wearing An Inner Tube Has Alot Of Room To Judge!" Tina shouted. "And Who The Hell Invited You Anyhow? And Where's That Guy Who's Always Taking Care Of You?" she asked.

"Hmph! It's only natural for Mayu to be wherever Hanabishi-sama goes." Mayu replied.

"Now, now. Miyabi-san and I are taking care of Mayu-san." Aoi Sakuraba said, trying to calm the pair down.

"Taeko-chan... where's the beach shop your grandmother runs?" Shinji Ikari asked the redhead.

"Oh, it's just a short walk up the way." Taeko Minazuki said.

It was a short walk down the beach, when a shouting voice caught everyone's attention.

"TAE-NEECHAN!"

The group looked up and on the high wall that surrounded the beach, stood a young girl in a large sunhat, a junior school swimsuit, a T-shirt and a pair of slippers. She had black hair tied up in two ponytails and she was heavily tanned from being out in the sun so much.

"It's really you Tae-neechan!" the younger girl shouted as she jumped off the wall and landed right in front of the group. "You Came! You Came! You Really Came!"

"Oh, Chika! It's been so long!" Taeko said as she hugged the younger girl.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my cousin, Chika Minazuki!" Taeko said.

"Pleased to meetcha!" the young girl chirped happily.

"Um, these people are..." Taeko started to introduce.

"Wait! Chika knows!" the girl suddenly cried as she grabbed Kaoru's arm. "This handsome devil must be your boyfriend... right, Tae-neechan?"

At hearing this, everyone glared at her. Only Shinji snickered.

"What Have You Heard?" Tina shouted.

"Hanabishi-Sama Is Mayu's Beloved!" Mayu shouted.

"Um, Kaoru-sama is... that is..." Aoi tried to say.

"N-No, Chika-chan, he's senpai... that is..." Taeko stammered.

At hearing all this, Chika looked more than a little shocked.

"Boy Tae-neechan, your boyfriend sure gets around... guess you swing, huh Tae-neechan?" Chika asked with a grin.

"Kaoru-senpai Is Not My Boyfriend! Shinji-sama Is!" Taeko shouted.

Everyone froze again, this time staring at both Taeko and Shinji. Taeko was blushing bright red at her inadvertent mistake.

_Why did I say that?_ She thought. "Uh... I mean..." she tried to say.

However, Shinji quickly came to her rescue.

"I thought we were going to wait until later to tell everyone." Shinji said.

"Huh?" Taeko gasped.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Really?" Aoi gasped.

"You mean you two _are_ dating?" Tina asked, her grin getting wider.

"See? This is why we didn't tell you! You're just going to tease us!" Shinji snapped back at the blond girl.

"Of Course We Are!" Tina grinned. "That's What Friends Are For!"

Despite the calamity that the momentary slip caused, the group proceeded on to the sea side store.

"Grandma! Tae-neechan's here!" Chika shouted as they reached the shop.

"Grandma, it's been forever!" Taeko shouted at the elderly woman who awaited them inside.

"My, my, you came after all, Tae-chan!" the kindly, older woman said as she emerged from the backroom... and stopped right at Tina. "My, my, Tae-chan, you've become quite the city girl since I last saw you... Eh? You look like an American..." she said, staring at Tina.

"G-Grandma, I'm over here!" Taeko said, somewhat embarrassingly.

"My, my, is this the one?" the elderly woman, named Sazanami, asked, looking at Kaoru. "Tae-chan's husband."

"What?" Kaoru gasped.

"Oh, boy." Shinji snickered.

"Good! I'd like some great-grandchildren before I die. Work hard at it." Sazanami said to Kaoru.

"Eh?" Kaoru gasped in confusion while blushing.

"Oh, come on, stop it!" Taeko shouted in embarrassment.

"He's not the one Grandma!" Chika shouted, grabbing Shinji's arm. "This is the one!"

"Oh? Well, aren't you handsome. Just like your brother." the elderly woman said.

Shinji and Kaoru looked at each other in confusion, though they weren't complaining about the association.

"And it's about time my Tae-chan found a nice man to marry." she said.

"Grandma! We're not married! We're just dating!" she said, then gasped at her mistake again.

_She's really getting into this whole dating thing_. Shinji thought with a smile.

"Oh, well then, I hope it's a short courtship." Sazanami said with a smile.

While Kaoru is dragged off to the ocean by Tina and Mayu, Aoi and Miyabi sit at the beachfront store and drink tea with Uzume just taking a nap. Chika wants to go and play too, and Taeko agrees to go and play as well.

However, Shinji is hesitant to join them.

"Oh? You don't want to go in the water?" Chika asked the boy.

"Uh... well, it's kinda embarrassing." Shinji said.

"What?" Chika asked.

"...I can't swim." he said.

The group looked at Shinji in surprise. This was news to Aoi and Miyabi as well.

"You can't swim?" Chika asked.

"I never learned." Shinji replied.

"Oh. Then would you like to go for a walk then?" Taeko asked.

Shinji smiled. "I'd like that."

The pair get changed into their swimsuits and after applying sun block head out for a stroll. Chika, though wanting to spend time with her cousin, actually encouraged Taeko to go and spend it with her boyfriend.

"Alright, then, we'll see you later!" Taeko said.

Aoi just smiled as the pair strolled off. Miyabi noticed that Shinji didn't take off his shirt.

_It must be nice to be so open about your relationship_. Aoi thought.

_No one knows about his scars and bruises. And he doesn't look like he wants anyone to know._ Miyabi thought as the pair left.

As the pair walked down the beach, Shinji gently intertwined his fingers with Taeko's, making the girl blush.

"Shinji-sama?" she gasped.

"Your grandmother and Chika might get suspicious if I didn't do this." he said.

"Oh." she said.

"Besides, your skin is really soft."

She blushed again.

It was a little while later, and noticing the stares she is getting from the other boys around the beach, Taeko released Shinji's hand, and wrapped her arms around his arm, hugging it tightly.

"Tae-chan?" Shinji asked in mild-shock/confusion.

"Sorry. I'm just... a little nervous about everyone staring at me." she said.

"You don't like being out around people?"

"I'm just not that good in public. I'm always messing up, tripping over things, I don't know what to do..."

"People always harassing you."

"Yes."

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." he assured her.

Taeko could only smile as he said that.

"Dude! Look at that one!" a guy with long hair in a speedo said as Taeko walked by.

"Man, she's got some huge knockers!" a second guy with short hair and swim trunks said.

"Whoa! Cute guy!" a girl with long black hair said as Shinji walked by.

"But look at the girl he's with!" another girl with short brown hair said.

"Damn! Easy to see why he'd like her." the first girl said.

"I'm really sorry about this, sempai." Taeko said.

"Sorry about what?" Shinji asked.

"Well... the whole 'You're my boyfriend' thing."

"Don't be." he said with a smile. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right! Friends!" she said, feeling more comfortable about being with him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I know this s kinda short. But I was flustered about a variety of things, so I just cut it short. My primary concern was to get this story posted on 10-10-10 , so I had to write it up fast. Hopefully the next chapter will be more... thought out and romantic and fun to read. So, for now, just bear with me.

And yes, this is another response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.


End file.
